Miraculous Anniversary
by eggluvscynth
Summary: After a year of being Ladybug and Cat Noir, the team decide to reveal their identity's. I know, ITS CRAZY! Love is in the air and there is some Plakki. Happy 1 year Anniversary 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir' !


**A/N: I found out a few fanfics back that 'Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir' are having their 1 year anniversary today! It was my first day writing fanfic and on MSP (xD) I have been on for 1 year today! There are alot of 1's in life. Ahhhhh. Without further ado.. (And yes ik its a oneshot :'( )**

Marinette was nervous and excited at the same time. She didn't know how to describe the feeling. It was the most confusing things she had ever experienced. No it wasn't from being a teenager or anything strange like that. It was amazingly diffrent.

It had been 1 year since she had met Cat Noir and she had never thought that within that year, they would already be showing each other who they were. Most people didn't even get married after 1 year! And here she was close to revealing her identity.

Adrien was petrified. He would normally play it smoothly as Cat and pester Ladybug with things about her identity , but now that the big day had come he was a nervous-wreck! All he could think about was: Who was behind that mask? and Would they accept him as Adrien Agreste, son of famous fashion designer - Gabriel Agreste?

Marinette wanted to be wearing diffrent clothes than usual but had soon decided against it. The Cat Noir she knew and loved wouldn't bother about what she was wearing. She wondered if he would even care about her after the reveal.

Tikki sat on Marinette's desk staring at the bluenette. She had never see the girl so frantic - besides when she was around Adrien. She was soon pulled out of her thoughts.

"Hey Tikki? You know how your a Ladybug kwami, does that mean you would like, eat flowers?" Marinette asked with a goofy grin on her face.

 _What was going on inside that mind?_ Tikki thought to herself. It was a very strange question but she shortly replied "Yes. Hehe but since I am a sort of Ladybug I do like the smell of flowers, and sometimes even find myself eating some petals without knowing!"

The two friends laughed at this. It was strange to think that Tikki could actually have Ladybug instincts but it made sense. Sorta.

Marinette started searching through all her fabrics and found the material she needed. Tikki floated towards her.

"What are you doing Marinette?" Tikki asked sweetly, smiling at her charge.

Marinette turned away and walked to her desk. " Tikki do you mind staying in up on the balcony? I have a feeling that my flowers are dying and even if they aren't just stay there ok?" Marinette asked while hugging the small items in her hands.

"Um ok? Are you okay Marinette?" Concern was noted in Tikki's voice.

Marinette merely nodded and waited for her kwami to go up. She then set out the objects in front of her. Poor Tikki, she didn't know what was going on! A smile played on Marinette's lips before she focused and started working.

-o-

Tikki was called down after a while, she was so confused as to what was happening in the teenagers head. Maybe it was something to do with teenagers? Tikki frowned and watched Marinette closely.

She grinned and beckoned Tikki to come forward. Slowly Tikki glided forwards and hovered in front of Marinette, unaware of the surprise to come. Marinette bent over her desk and collected a small gift for her amazing little friend.

She presented to gift in front of Tikki, getting a small gasp and twirls in the air from her. Marinette just giggled.

Marinette held a little dress around Tikki's size. It was a beautiful silk lilac dress adorned with little glitter pieces and what would be Tikki's waist were little fake flowers consisting of blues and greens on the side and a slightly bigger fake white rose in the middle. To go with the outfit was a little crown weaved with twigs to fit Tikki's head and in the middle that same white rose.

Tikki was full of joy and started tearing up. No one had ever done something like this before. Marinette being... Marinette took this badly and thought that Tikki hated it.

"Tikki... do you not like it?" Marinette whispered, upset by her judgement on fashion. She was terrible.

"NO! Marinette heh I love it! No Ladybug has ever done this for me before, you are so kind to have done this. You really didn't have to hehe. I was just crying of joy, which filled me as soon as you showed that to me. Silly girl, I wouldn't ever hate anything you did!" Tikki giggled while saying this. She had never felt more appreciated.

"Well of course Tikki! You have helped me through tons of things and this is the best I could have done... Plus it also means I have spent a year with you, which means the world to me! I just love you Tikki. Thanks for always being there." Marinette smiled at her kwami.

She'd never seen Tikki this emotional before but it made Marinette feel good.

"Now come on Tikki try it on! Then when you meet Cat Noirs kwami you can look all cute and dolled up!" Marinette winked while Tikki giggled.

"Marinette I can't wear something and transform otherwise it will damage your powers, but since there are no more akumas to deal with for today I'll make an exception." Tikki smiled and soon changed into her outfit.

She flew to the mirror and posed in her knew outfit. It was absolutley adorable! She hoped Plagg would like it (In all fairness Plagg liked anything the kwami wore)

"Alright Tikki! You look so cute hehe! Now, Tikki Spots On!" Marinette called out. She grabbed two other gifts from the table. One for Cat and the other for his kwami.

Grinning from ear to ear, Ladybug had flew out of the balcony in a red and black blur.

-o-

Adrien was still nervous but had slightly cooled down now, thanks to the help from Plagg.

"Chill kid. Your gift for her is good ok? At this rate you're gonna cause an akuma! Just transform and go! Jeez..." Plagg said, he was tired from hearing the Adrien talk so much about Ladybug.

"You're right Plagg. You're right. No need to go crazy. No no I dont know!" Adrien replied. This was a mistake.

"Alright kid, repeat after me..." Plagg started chanting...

"I can do this" Plagg said

"I c-can do this?"Adrien repeated

"Plagg, Claws out!" Plagg smirked when saying this..

"Plagg, Claws out! Wait..." Adrien was whisked into a blur of greens and blacks and was left to be Cat Noir.

"PLAGG! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR THIS! NO CHEESE FOR YOU TONIGHT!" Adrien shouted. The kwami had fooled him. What an idiot...

' _Yeah sure kid, but you can thank me later. Trust me_ ' Plagg said in his mind. Adrien could hear him laughing.

Gathering up the courage, Cat took the box and made his way to the Eiffel Tower. No one would be on then so the two superheroes could be there.

-o-

Ladybug watched as Cat Noir made his way over, she could see his mind was in the works of thinking of a cat-pun.

"Well hello there My Lady, don't you just lo-" Cat Noir was cut off by her angelic voice.

" Don't even think about it Kitty. I don't want a cat-pun to ruin it already." Ladybug smiled at him. She could already feel her worries roll away.

"Well don't we seem a little feisty tonight M'lady." He said in a deep voice, leaning towards Marinette's face. She blushed and pushed Cat back.

She started laughing, " Cat Noir, no. No, NO, and no. Just no. And here I thought you would change."

Cat Noir smiled and sat down beside Ladybug. She rested her head on her shoulder. The pair stayed like that not wanting to move. They looked down at their beautiful city. The city of love.

"Chaton, are you ready? We don't have to show each other our identites if you don't wanna?" She looked into those emerald eyes. Sometimes she wished she would be taken away by them.

She looked beautiful like that staring into his eyes like that. Her bluebell eyes glistened from the moons reflection. Her hair was gently blown by the wind. At times like this he just wanted to kiss those soft pink lips...

Those soft pink lips found his. It was a short sweet kiss.

Ladybug turned her head away blushing crazily. She had just kissed Cat Noir. It wasn't as though she hadn't before but that was to break the spell. This was something she didn't have to do.

What if Cat thought she was a horrible kisser? What if she did it but he didn't want to and all those flirty gestures were just for fun not a real thing.

Adrien was trying to get a hold on the moment. Ladybug had just kissed him. Ladybug. Had. Just. Kissed. Him. And here he was worried about things. A giddy feeling seeped through him only to be broken when he looked at his Lady again.

"M'lady? Look at me please?" Cat Noir pleaded.

Ladybug turned her head only to be surprised by a kiss from Cat Noir. So he didn't hate her?

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment!" Cat Noir had a goofy grin on his face.

Ladybug's blush slowlly went but the pink was faint on her face. She smiled at the grown boy in front of her.

"Silly kitty!" She giggled, scratching under his chin. He purred which surprised Marinette making her laugh. "Wow! I didn't know you could purr it must be part of your kwami!" Marinette smiled at Cat.

"Talking about kwami's we have some that need to de-transform. Are you ready, Princess?" Cat Noir asked.

"Wait. I want to give you this first. One's for your kwami." She grinned.

Cat Noir tore open the box and saw a half of a a braclet which could connect to the other. His one had a black string with a green paw in the middle. He could see the little magnet bit that needed connecting to it partner.

"WOW! Ladybug wear did you get this from? It must have cost alot!" Cat Noir smiled and held it up to his face, it was amazing.

"Actually, I made it." She held up a little ladybug charm that was meant to connect to the green paw. The charm hung from a white string. She blushed at his reaction.

Cat Noir stared at his Lady in awe. She was talented. He could never beat her gift.

The two heros slipped the braclets and and connected the charm. From this they held hands. Gazing into each others gaze once again, Cat kissed his Lady causing her to blush. She was too adorable.

Cat Noir then grabbed his present and passed it to his lady. She opened the small remctangulat boc and pulled out a silver chain with a charm that spelt ' _Ladybug_ '. Marinette stared at the beautiful necklace and held it up to her neck. From the help of Cat, she put on the necklace and gazed at it.

It was simple but she thought the world of it. To her it was like owning the world. Her best friend had gotten her this necklace. She was never a fan of receiving gifts, but this was special.

She looked up at Cat Noir and smiled.

"It's beautiful Cat. Thank you." She her smile widened. She was over the moon.

"But it's barely anything Princess. I mean c-compared to your i-" He was cut off as he was pulled in for a hug and a kiss upon a cheek.

"It's beautiful because you gave it to me, kitty. Dont you relise you mean the world to me?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded and hugged her back.

Once they pulled back Ladybug chanted "Tikki, Spots Off!" A pink blur blinded Cat. He covered his eyes.

"Silly kitty you can open your eyes..." Her voice said.

There before him sat Marinette with her kwami in her hands. It looked like her kwami was dressed up in an adorable dress. He stared and then hugged Mari.

"Marinette, I'm so glad it's you..." Cat Noir gushed.

"Plagg, Claws Off!" Cat Noir said. This time it was Mari's turn to be blinded with green.

There before her sat... It couldn't be. Is it the darkness?

There before her sat... Adrien Agreste?

"A-a-aa-aaa-a-Adrien?!" Marinette squealed before she (nearly) fell of the Tower.

Luckily, Adrien had grabbed Marinette's hand and hugged her close. To stop her from falling of course ( **;)** )

"H-hey Mari," Adrien said. He became nervous again. What if Marinette didn't accept Adrien? Over the last few months, the two friends had started talking normally ( Yes , without Mari stuttering.)

The both sat there awkwardly with Mari on his lap. She was sitting in Adrien's lap. She was sitting in his lap. Mari was sittin-

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry!" She squeaked, sliding of Adrien's lap. He wished she would have stayed on longer.

"Oh no, it's fine Mari. Heh." Adrien said.

After a while the two stayed in silence.

" Are you dissapointed that it's me?" Adrien asked, worried about what this would do to their relationship.

"What! NO! If anything I'm dissapointed in myself that I didn't reach the expecations you wanted. In fact" She blushed which caught Adrien's attention, " I actually have a crush on you. Heh. I said to myself that if I didn't love you then I would have started to love Cat Noir, but here we are. " She nervously giggled and started playing around with her charm.

Adrien connected the charms once again, bringing them closer to each other. " Why would I be dissapointed in you Bugaboo? Your Ladybug side also shines in your civillian form too, didn't you know that? And here I was thinking the stunning girl before me, wouldn't love a guy who makes - let's admit it - awful cat-puns. You are so unique Mari don't underemstimate yourself." The couple of dorks were so close and were about to kiss when-

"ADRIEN! Give me my gift pretty please with camembert on top?!" Plagg asked. It made sense. He was the God of Destruction after all.

Adrien sighed and Marinette started giggling.

"Plagg! You ruined the moment between the two!" Tikki said coming up to her kwami partner.

"Tikki, it's not m-" Plagg opened his eyes to see a beautiful goddess in front of him. Never had Tikki looked so beautiful before. His pupils dilated upon seeing this. "I-i-i-I- I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to. I d-didn't uhhh didn't, umm, what am i talking about?" Plagg asked still struck by her beauty.

Tikki giggled and pulled the kwami away by hi paw which he stared at the whole way, " Best gift ever, Marinette. Adrien marry the girl already!" Plagg shouted to the two.

Adrien and Marinette blushed and pulled away from each other. Soon the pair were laughing.

"Good job Mari! It looks like Plagg was mesmerised by Tikki! I never knew he had emotions," Adrien said, still laughing.

"Oh shush! It's not like you never talk about Ladybug all the time!" Plagg shouted at the boy, but still had a dumb smile on his face as Tikki hugged him.

Adrien blushed but Marinette started laughing, " Silly Kitty!" she said before hitting his nose with her finger.

The two smiled and snuggled up together, looking at the City of Love below...

 **A/N: Alright so I had some technical diffuclties bear with me but its done. Im tired, school starts soon, I just wanna read fanfic now. leave me alone jk ;D Review what you thought and check out my other story 'Summer Eyes'! Till next time byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**


End file.
